


Cousin Emil, Catman, and one Changeling

by Mpkorver



Series: Exactly 500 words drabbles [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Changelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Follow-up, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up of 'Cousin Emil, Catman, and the Changelings' by Kiraly. One of the changelings comes downstairs to annoy Lalli for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousin Emil, Catman, and one Changeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cousin Emil, Catman, and the Changelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690453) by [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly). 



Lalli was peacefully stroking Emil’s hair, who was sleeping at his lap on the couch of the Västerströms’ residence. Emil and Lalli were both tired of respectively playing with and hiding from the changelings all day, while the parents of said young trolls were out. Finally the little devils were fast asleep and the living room was quiet and calm.

Until Lalli heard the door opening. One of Emil’s cousins had went downstairs and was interrupting the quietness Lalli’s ears needed. The Finn hissed. He wanted to be alone with Emil now. The changeling ignored the hiss and sat down next to Lalli on the sofa.

Lalli panicked. Emil wasn’t awake, how was he supposed to handle the child?  
“Go back to sleep.” Lalli ordered the kid, who appeared to be Tiny Emil. Or Pikku-Emil, how Lalli liked to call him.

“No. I woke up.” Pikku-Emil stated the obvious. After a short while, which Lalli spent panicking internally, Pikku-Emil started talking to him.  
“Catman, cousin Emil said you’re his boyfriend. What does that mean?”

Lalli did not enjoy talking, but he figured talking about Emil would be okay.  
“It means that I like Emil a lot, and he likes me too. We live together.” Lalli regretted adding that last part. What if the changelings decided they wanted to visit them? Their apartment wasn’t big (and sturdy) enough for the three little monsters, and more importantly, for Lalli to hide.

“Oh.” Pikku-Emil replied. After a few seconds, he asked: “Do cousin Emil and you love each other?”  
Lalli vaguely smiled. He liked hearing the Swedish word for ‘love’ since it reminded him of Emil.  
“Yes.” He petted his boyfriend’s hair.

“Oh,” Pikku-Emil repeated, smiling in recognition, “like mummy and daddy love each other?”  
“Just like your mother and father.” Lalli replied. He swallowed and the thought of becoming a parent. But if Emil really, really wanted to have kids, then maybe, kind of, one?  
Lalli was done with this conversation. Pikku-Emil had answers to his questions and now he should go to bed again. Preferably before he fell asleep, because Lalli did not feel like dragging little ones again.

Suddenly Pikku-Emil was enthusiastic.  
“When I grow up, I want a boyfriend too!” he said smilingly. “And, and, he should be half-cat too!”  
Lalli smiled his small smile. Maybe this particular changeling wasn’t as bad as he thought. The little devils really wanted to be just like their big cousin.

“Your hair. It looks like Emil’s.” Lalli mentioned. _Just without sparkles_ , he thought.  
“Thanks!” Pikku-Emil grinned like he had just gotten the biggest compliment in his life so far. “Because of my hair, I’m sure I’m not the one who’s adopted.” Pikku-Emil yawned. “Good night, Catman!”

“Hyvää yötä.” Lalli replied, confused. Adopted? What was he talking about? Lalli shrugged it off as one of the weird games they were always playing. It probably meant nothing.  
Happily he didn’t have to carry the child upstairs again, Lalli continued peacefully stroking his boyfriend’s hair.


End file.
